


Consistency

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock rubs Bones the right way, in certain circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realpestilence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realpestilence).



Perhaps it was a result of the high stress of being aboard the _Enterprise_ as captained by Jim Kirk. When half--more!--of their away missions turned out to be lethal for at least one crew member, a man's interests and priorities were bound to change. Dissimilarities that seemed repellent to begin with proved to be magnetic instead.

That was Leonard's view of things, anyhow. When they began this voyage, he would have sworn he and Spock would never be more than fellow officers: polite, even perhaps cordial on occasion, but mostly at odds in their views, rubbing each other the wrong way without even trying to.

Well, the unexpected had happened, and they had turned out to rub each other very much the _right_ way... in certain circumstances. Such as now, when Spock's dick was up Leonard's ass, brushing over his prostate with every stroke. Leonard groaned, sweat dripping from his forehead as he bucked underneath Spock. The Vulcan kept up an unvarying rhythm of thrusts, regardless of Leonard's movements or pleas. His consistency was one of the few things predictable in this strange mobile world of the spaceship.

"Damn it, Spock," Leonard gasped. "I'm your lover, not a god-damned metronome. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'variety is the spice of life'?"

"I have indeed," was Spock's reply, as he continued to move with no perceptible alteration of his timing. "But I would remind you in return that 'haste makes waste', and past experience has shown that my method of lovemaking serves your needs as well as mine."

Leonard couldn't deny it, but he did shift his balance so that one hand supported him while the other could reach down first to pinch his nipples, then to tug at his dick in a counter-rhythm that made him groan again, heat and tension mounting to his now-inevitable orgasm.

Spock rode it out calmly, as always. He would finish a dozen strokes after Leonard, no more, no less, his release coming with an almost imperceptible quiver and a soft sigh against Leonard's back.

It was beneficial for both of them, this odd--to anyone else--relationship. They disagreed as much as ever, but the affection behind their arguments made life on this void-surrounded tin can surprisingly good.

**Author's Note:**

> For realpestilence, who wanted Spock/McCoy, prompt "unexpected, lethal, magnetic".


End file.
